destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal
Crystal is a major character in Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, and is the in-universe Game Master of Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition. He is an Anti-Godmodder, and has a notable focus on magic, often using magical alchemies or attacks. He has also shown high amounts of meta-awareness, often referencing that he exists in a forum game. He became a First Guardian of the Red Sun upon taking over DTG: Terraria Edition. His symbol on Bill Cipher's Zodiac is Hand of Crystal, representing True Crystallum. His chumhandle is universallyCognizant UC (7700F3), shared with Crystalcat, his controlling player. History Pre-DTG Crystal was originally from a nonspecific fantasy universe where magic existed and predominated over technology. He had both the relatively rare gift of crystallomancy, power over crystals and manipulation of the same, and the much rarer gift of natural travel between universes. At some point in his life, his gift activated for the first time and whisked Crystal into a completely different universe. From there, he found a friendly organization of universe travelers like himself, who had amassed a considerable amount of resources through their lives. One resource was a rare elixir discovered by one of their members that granted agelessness. Crystal himself was granted access to it soon enough, but took a slightly-too-big gulp, rendering him permanently stuck in a state of relative youth. From there, he traveled universes, amassing a good amount of resources of his own, occasionally checking in with the Wanderers (as they called themselves) and learning a massive amount of magic along the way. After learning about Name magic, the idea that knowing a being's true name grants one control over that being, he took the pseudonym of Crystal in honor of his crystal manipulation. Eventually, he forgot his real name and began to use Crystal as his actual name. At some point after that, he discovered the concept of transcendence and adapted it to himself. Transcendence is the awareness of and manipulation of the underlying fabric and fundamentals of reality. In DTG's case, this is the Narrative and stories, and the fourth wall. Crystal focuses mainly on the second interpretation, manipulating the fourth wall freely, but can also exercise some limited narrative manipulation. This ability is not particularly powerful, unless boosted by a purpose-built artifact or specific abilities, but it allows him to do things like exploiting the fact his own backstory is ill-defined to declare that he has an item or ability that he could conceivably have. Some time after he became a transcendent, he encountered the concept of CHIM, from the Elder Scrolls universe, and also co-opted that. CHIM is the realization that everything is fictional and unreal, and managing to keep your own existence in spite of that. The realization that reality is unreal allows the CHIM-wielder to manipulate it like a lucid dream, changing reality to conform to their whims. After gaining both transcendence and CHIM, Crystal continued traveling universes, until one day he checked in on the Wanderers only to find that they were completely and utterly gone. Their base of operations remained completely intact, but any people that had been there had long vanished. He looted their empty base and continued on his way, amassing their resources to add to his own. Eventually, his travels landed him near the Trifecta, and he had to investigate this confluence of universes. He rushed in, landing in Universe C just in time to be swept up in the massive stream of people to Limbo from Psi-Scratch sending everyone to Limbo. DTG2 Crystal joined at the start of Trial 4. He experienced some beginning hardships but soon proved to be a capable combatant and an ardent alchemizer, often creating alchemies to fuel magical power. Attacks utilizing ideas from other canons and universes also featured as a major part of his evolving attack repertoire. Fourth wall breaking proved to be his most prominent feature after he took form in Crystalcat's mind, as he used it for everything from attacking to drawing out any item he wished to a final attack against the Godmodder, Transcendent's Arts, where he temporarily ascended to be able to write reality itself through the medium of the Minecraft Forums Post Editor and launched a barrage of attacks against the Godmodder. Left up to interpretation was whether he temporarily replaced Crystalcat, TwinBuilder himself, or simply managed to write the post through some other means. DTG0 Crystal continued on to DTG0, entering the war right from the start. Abilities Crystal has shown high fourth/fifth wall awareness and awareness that he is in a forum game, and shows a willingness to draw upon this to fuel his magic. Possible applications are unknown. He has also shown absolutely massive magical ability, both in breadth and depth. He has used many different spells from many different universes, and appears to be able to cast even the highest-level spells many times over without any perceivable effort. He appears to be naturally capable of creating portals to other universes and planes of existence, both to travel through and draw items from. Notable Items * The Thaumic Beyond, the latest in a line of Voidship alchemies. Formed out of Guardmetal, a metal which protects those inside from the ravages of the Void, is incredibly durable, and reforms/regenerates itself when damaged. Equipped with: six STAR Turrets; (Fire blasts of concentrated telekinetic force, instantly punching holes in the target) four Ea Mechanisms coupled to an Ultracircle and two Thaumonomitrons producing essentially a massive automatic magical construct that can cast massive spells, both for offense and defense; five Large Crystal Movers for redundancy plus one FTL Crystal Mover, providing extremely capable movement; and a Pilot's Hub, containing a chair that allows mental control of the whole ship, a set of viewing screens and holograms for outside viewing and sensing, and another Thaumonomitron that provides autopilot and extremely capable AI piloting. Also equipped with an extradimensional hangar containing five AI-capable Full Thaumic Launchers. * The Full Thaumic Launcher, a spacefighter also forged out of Guardmetal. Equipped with a Pilot's Vat, essentially a device that provides life support for the pilot inside while allowing mental control of the ship, an integrated Thaumonomitron as a ship's computer, spell handler, and AI copilot, (Full autopiloting capabilities available if no pilot can be found) a FTL Crystal Mover allowing speeds up to and past relativistic, as well as teleportation, and an Ea Mechanism, providing massive amounts of magic for offensive and defensive spellcasting. These ships have entirely magical weaponry, formed by a set of spells loaded into the Thaumonomitron and cast as needed. * The Soul Wand, created by a 25-post charge aiding the magical fusion of a soul knife and several other components. Appears to be extremely effective against mimes or mimelike entities. Has power over silence and a strong link to mimes. * True Crystallum, created by fusing the Mage's Intelligencedevice with several magical and nonmagical supercomputers and other magical components with the aid of a 50-post charge. Was later upgraded with several power-boosting mechanisms from another 50-post charge. Has several different modes, capable of swapping between magic-focused, melee-focused, and control-focused. Can enter Full Drive mode after a specified amount of uses, dramatically boosting power for a short time. * The Rod of Phyrexia, created by a 25-post charge and the magical fusion of purified glistening oil and a mage's Device, and later upgraded by adding blue and black magic capabilities through another 25-post charge. Was upgraded one final time by the addition of Indigo Flames through another 25-post charge. Can infect entities and other things with its oil, allowing a magical link to them and various magic to be cast through the link, as well as control of the infected. The oil itself can be spread by an infected entity or item through physical contact, although this item is not meant as a plague-maker. Rather, it was created as a magical aid to infiltration and information-gathering, with some loose combat uses. * The Judgement Caller's Staff, a staff that can summon and control miniaturized Judgements, which are stars that essentially dictate reality wherever their light reaches. Happily, these Judgements seem to be severely weakened when created by this staff. * The Thaumonomitron, a magical supercomputer. * The Nano-alchemy line, created by fusing nanotechnological supercomputers with magical components. Category:Players Category:DTG2 Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:DTG0 Category:Anti-Zero Category:First Guardian Category:Crystalcat Category:WIP